


Why the Thorn Is Sharp(the Prequel of Thorn) 荆棘为何锋利——《荆棘》前传

by Hansel_Woodersons



Category: RhythmStar: Music Adventure (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angels, Gen, Multi, Other, soul trading
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansel_Woodersons/pseuds/Hansel_Woodersons
Relationships: Paganini/Sarasate(RhythmStar), Seyara/Paganini(RhythmStar), the Elfking/Seyara(RhythmStar)





	Why the Thorn Is Sharp(the Prequel of Thorn) 荆棘为何锋利——《荆棘》前传

“萨拉萨特这孩子，总让我想起当年的帕格尼尼，只可惜...”米歇尔感叹道。  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
这件事情的溯源得从若干年前说起——可能是几十年，也可能是几百年。那时，负责在宇宙中引导新人的天使，是帕格尼尼。他平日里努力负责引导工作，效率很高，闲下来的时候往住会拉起他的小提琴。有一个叫塞亚拉·卡莱尔的女生，在第一次听到他的演奏时，便暗里迷上了他。但她知道自己只是一个普通的女孩，是无法和天使在一起的——或者说，她觉得自己不够优秀，帕格尼尼会喜欢上这样的自己吗？塞亚拉夜不能寐，她感到自己的心，自己的灵魂，自己的生命都是属于他的了。“我一定要得到他。”她不止一次地向帕格尼尼写信暗示，但不知因为是公务繁忙还是其他原因，他一直没有回复。  
帕格尼尼虽然平时一切工作做的都很到位，但是生前有两大乐事——嫖和赌。这就意味着到了天堂，基本上算是完全断了他的娱乐活动。“切记，你现在是天使，不能像以前那样天天嫖娼赌博。”高阶的天使长辈们经常这样教训他。此时，已经有人悄悄地盘算起了他的计划。  
一个晚上，塞亚拉又在写她的情书，尽管现在的她早已习惯了寄出去也不会有人回的事实。但在她眼里，只要这封情书被收到，那就够了，她最幸福的事莫过于此。这时，一个巨大的黑影悄然降落在她的窗前。她抬起头，看着他红色的左眼，不禁打了个寒战——是魔王。“不要害怕，我能帮你实现所有的愿望。”塞亚拉战战兢兢。“你是不是已经有喜欢的人了？区区引导天使而已，我会帮助你得到他，只要你肯帮我一个忙...”魔王的眼睛散发着阴冷的光芒。“噢，你不必现在给我答复，你可以先思考一天。”  
“你完了，帕格尼尼，恶堕吧。”  
“我能得到——我所要的一切——帕格尼尼！！那就是我想要的！”魔王拍着三对硕大的翅膀悄然消失在夜色中。塞亚拉从刚才的惊恐中慢慢缓过神来。“魔鬼正在诱惑我！我不能就这么轻易被迷惑！”她心中默念，“可是，除了这样，我还有什么办法可以接近他呢？”在内心长久的挣扎后，在黎明破晓之际，她做出了一个无法回头的决定：“为了他，我什么都不要了。我宁可成为魔鬼！”  
当黑夜再次降临，魔王又一次来到了她的身边，她义无反顾地跳入了他的怀抱——罪恶的深渊，无法回头的彼岸。她的背后生出了翅膀，头上长出了犄角——恶欲构成了她新的身体，并层层加固。“以我现在的这副身体，可以得到他吗？”  
次日，塞亚拉不知哪来的信心，直接带着这样一副身体，来到了天堂门口，扬言要找帕格尼尼。然后不出所料，她被拒之门外，并被天使们狠狠嘲笑了一顿：“哪个小魅魔冒着生命危险跑来天堂门口想跟天使亲热？”塞亚拉羞耻地回去了，左思右想，越想越生气，想要好好地教训天使们一顿。一天后，她不顾阻拦径直闯入天堂，还跟帕格尼尼在半路撞个正着。塞亚拉的脸瞬时红到耳根，帕格尼尼一脸错愕地看着塞亚拉，感觉自己对这个怪异的小魅魔非常陌生。虽然他其实很想和她问个明白（顺便撩两下），但是因为有急事（和考虑到她的身份）就先走了。  
晚上，帕格尼尼回想着白天那件事，越想越诡异。就在此时，塞亚拉已经悄悄地停在了他的窗前。帕格尼尼十分诧异对方是怎么找到自己的。“给我拉首曲子吧，”塞亚拉把血红的、带着邪魅光芒的双瞳往前凑了凑，脸上甚至因为害羞而泛着红晕，“求你了。”不知为何，平时一向好色的帕格尼尼这时变得非常惊恐，草草地回了句“现在不是时候”，就回到了屋里，而且牢牢地关上了门窗，拉上了所有的幕帘。“这很邪门...整件事情都不对劲，一个我从来没见过的魅魔擅自闯入了天堂，撞上了我，已经很诡异了。现在她又再次找上门来，没有想要伤害我的样子，也不是跟我道歉，到底...”帕格尼尼的脊背阵阵发凉。  
下一个晚上，塞亚拉又来了——这次是静悄悄地。屋里传来了悠扬的琴声，她悄悄趴在帕格尼尼的窗台上，痴痴地望着窗帘上映出的瘦长的剪影。“嘿！怎么又是你！你到底在这儿干什么！”身后传来了其他天使的喊声，塞亚拉惊觉不妙，仓皇地逃走了。屋里的琴声骤然停下，四周一片寂静。  
同样的事情每晚都在重演，帕格尼尼渐渐地不堪其扰。当一天早晨帕格尼尼打开门，发现门口一个用花瓣堆成的心形时，他勃然大怒，抬腿将花瓣踩烂、捻碎、扬得到处都是。  
塞亚拉在晚上再次来到天堂，还没等她从大门上越过去，帕格尼尼就已经停在了大门的栏杆上。“不许、再来、找我。”帕格尼尼阴着脸，用颤抖的声音，对塞亚拉发出了最后的通告。“可是...可是...我爱你...”塞亚拉泣不成声。“我不允许。”帕格尼尼留下这句话，便张开翅膀飞了回去。  
“为什么！你说过，你会让我得到所有我想得到的...”塞亚拉愤怒地质问魔王。“我之前说的是，只要你帮我一个忙。忙还没帮呢，就想得到？”魔王一脸轻蔑地看着被爱情冲昏头脑的魅魔。“是什么？”塞亚拉急切地问。“让他毁灭。”  
“只要他堕落了，你们就可以永远在一起了，不是吗？”  
塞亚拉伤心欲绝，但是为了她曾经许下的错误的承诺，她知道自己必须这么做。她知道帕格尼尼现在绝不会轻易接近她，于是她打算先发制人。她四处散布帕格尼尼和自己有染、与魔鬼交易的谣言，并且更加频繁地给他写信。这些莫须有的罪名终于传到了天堂，同时由于帕格尼尼平时的性格和作风问题，天使们似乎已经坚信帕格尼尼是天使界的叛徒。但是抛开这一传闻，考虑到他平时工作非常认真而且高效，天使们在处不处决他的问题上摇摆不定。在经过慎重的讨论后，天使们最终决定放弃处决帕格尼尼，将其逐出天堂。帕格尼尼只得在宇宙中一颗偏僻阴暗的行星上栖身。  
从此，天堂多了一大禁忌——提起这件黑暗的往事，所有违背者都将被处决。但是即便这样魔王也并没有轻易放过塞亚拉，因为他觉得塞亚拉做得还不够好——没有置帕格尼尼于死地。他抛弃了塞亚拉，并诅咒她会为帕格尼尼而癫狂，而永远不会被对方所喜欢。  
塞亚拉来得愈发频繁，帕格尼尼在天使和塞亚拉的双重压力下整日神志恍惚，以致真的起了交易灵魂的打算。于是他来到了守墓灵马特的星球，提出这一请求。“没有这种东西，我只负责护送迷途的灵魂。”帕格尼尼更加难受，几乎离精神失常不远了。他总会不定期来到马特的星球。“算了，你难过的时候就到这儿吧，总比一个人要好些。”马特也多多少少听过天使讲这些事，它很清楚背后是怎么回事。虽然它平日里尽量保持中立，但是不禁也有些同情这个可怜的堕天使。从那以后，马特的星球便成了帕格尼尼第二个栖身之所。  
就这样过了漫长的几十年或者几百年，当新一任的引导天使诞生时，帕格尼尼的过往才终于重见天日。  
当萨拉萨特在实验室睁开眼睛，宇宙都被震撼了——最美丽、最纯洁的、新的天使人选！“他有无与伦比的才能！他将会是史上最佳的引导天使！”四位大天使非常高兴，萨拉萨特于是非常顺利地登上了引导天使的座位。他的能力不逊于当年的帕格尼尼，而且性格更加稳重。但是天使们为了防止同样的事情再次发生，大大地限制了他的活动范围。除了他本分的新手引导，天堂给他布置的附加任务非常之少，基本就是在马特行星附近安抚亡灵之类的活。任务完成后直接由米歇尔接回天堂，且回到天堂后只许待在屋内。萨拉萨特虽然生性温和，但绝不喜欢就这样被束缚着。他试图趁任务机会逃离，却总是失败。  
直到有一次，马特那里的亡灵大量消失，萨拉萨特有义务帮助马特寻找亡灵。直到全部找到和安置完毕，他已经累得精疲力竭。正想稍作休息的时候，黑暗中出现了一个细长的人影。萨拉萨特惊呆了——他的穿着和自己极度相似，背后也长有羽翼。只是那羽翼稀薄残破、伤痕累累，根本不能用来飞行。那人影悲哀地望了望萨拉萨特，然后叹了口气，就地坐下。“这位是...”萨拉萨特有点不知所措。“你想知道吗？”马特看了看身边的帕格尼尼，开始和萨拉萨特讲起了以前的事情——他曾经的才能，那些舆论和谣言，现在的悲剧，以及塞亚拉·卡莱尔。  
“塞亚拉？”萨拉萨特立刻警觉起来，“是那个魅魔吗？我听说过她，没想到她居然给魔王工作过...”“这个人物极其危险，恋爱中的女人是没有理智的，以致于她将自己的灵魂出卖给了魔王。帕格尼尼虽然风流，但并不是那种没有底线的人。他之所以变成这样基本都是拜塞亚拉所赐，”马特思考着，“而她对帕格尼尼的执念到现在不仅没有减少，甚至还越陷越深。她的力量就来自舆论，所以小心舆论。”  
萨拉萨特走到帕格尼尼身边，缓缓坐下：“天堂不帮你，我帮你吧。天堂想要我成为的不是真正意义上的天使。”“萨拉萨特...我不能接近你。对不起，再见。”帕格尼尼愣了一下，赶忙起身离开。萨拉萨特刚想追上去，米歇尔就到了。萨拉萨特只好乖乖地随他离开，临走前回过头，默默望了一眼朝另一个方向离去的帕格尼尼。  
萨拉萨特夜不能寐——自己的同行前辈竟被一群“天使”如此糟践，更糟糕的是自己还是其中一员。直到第二天，他还是魂不守舍。萨拉萨特一完成马特行星的工作这开始苦苦等待帕格尼尼的出现，但是直到米歇尔来，他都没有等到。“请帮我转告他，我或许可以帮他想到办法对付塞亚拉。总之，我想和他聊聊。到时，我希望能和他就在这里碰面。”临走前，萨拉萨特对马特发出请求。  
几天后，萨拉萨特提前完成了自己的工作，帕格尼尼居然如约而至。“噢，帕格尼尼，我甚至以为你不会来了。”萨拉萨特张开双臂，将翅膀收在身后，给了帕格尼尼一个温柔的拥抱。“不，我精神很好，我已经恢复了，我很正常，”帕格尼尼语无伦次，“我是说，我现在正常生活不受影响，是一个正常的...人，直到...晚上。”“你不必害怕。塞亚拉其实也并没有什么，只是懂得胡编乱造、蛊惑人心罢了。”  
“谣言在事实面前永远是苍白的。偏见不能说明什么。”萨拉萨特用柔和而坚定的声音说，“塞亚拉的谎言迟早会被拆穿！”萨拉萨特屹立在晚霞中，像一尊雕像。他张开一只羽翼，指向天空，晚霞从羽毛的缝隙中透出圣洁的光辉。帕格尼尼望着这光辉，内心的希望似乎被某种魔力唤醒。  
但是，希望维持不了多久。当塞亚拉再次来到帕格尼尼的窗前，她似乎比以往更过分。“你就不怕黑暗再次降临吗？”“你现在已经不是单纯地喜欢我的琴了——不，是早已，”帕格尼尼背过脸去，“你究竟是为什么而来？”他刚想关上门离开，却发现自己浑身无力。“我无法拥有你的心，但我可以成为你的‘噩梦’。”帕格尼尼在极度的恼怒和恐惧中昏睡了过去。第二天清早，他发现自己的琴盒被打开——琴显然是被塞亚拉摸过了。帕格尼尼顿时情绪失控...  
“我想好好地活着，萨拉萨特。我不想再受这些困扰...我只想好好地活着。”帕格尼尼懊恼地向萨拉萨特抱怨，“是啊，我的确干过很多那种事，但这不是我被抹黑的理由！”“我们不会因此沉沦，”萨拉萨特翡翠般的眼睛真诚地望着帕格尼尼，“天使的职责是寻找公正，而不是波流茅靡。”  
“而您永远是我的前辈，我的同行，我的朋友。我将永远和您站在一起。”  
“朋友...可以吗？”听到这里，帕格尼尼震惊地抬起眼帘，不知所措又有些受宠若惊地看着萨拉萨特。他不知道为什么萨拉萨特会突然说出这种话，但他身上似乎时刻透出一种神奇的、能够治愈一切的魅力。“尼可，亲爱的尼可...”萨拉萨特再次轻柔地拥抱帕格尼尼，一滴泪水从帕格尼尼的眼角滑下。“你居然不顾自己的身份想和我这种人成为朋友，不怕我害惨你吗——亲爱的...巴勃罗？”帕格尼尼苦笑着望着萨拉萨特。“不，我是——天使，真正的天使。他们——所谓的‘天使’们告诉我的，”萨拉萨特以苦笑回应，“我想我应该成为名副其实的‘天使’。尽管我无法主动去见你，但如果你有需要，随时可以到这里来找我。”  
┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
当两人在黑暗的星球上相识、相拥，并戴上戒指，两人的生命便同时受到了诅咒。当荆棘在他身上绽开了血红的蔷薇，他伸出手指去抚摸它，就像当初拥抱帕格尼尼一样轻柔：“帕格尼尼，我的尼可，抱紧我吧——你自由了。”  
“让我衰落吧，不管你究竟怎么想，塞亚拉！  
因为我的使命，完成了！”  
荆棘为何如此尖利，究竟什么才是罪恶的开始？无所谓了，天将破晓，天使在歌唱。


End file.
